Loki's little Hel, Captain's little Enchantress
by MrsIanBale
Summary: 18 Earth years ago, Asgard was peace. The prince older loved nothing more than his pride, the prince second, nothing more dear to him than his bride. But a year later, the peace was shattered, not by the cries of the baby, but the lack thereof. Loki's world was torn apart by the Celestials, the most haunted hour of his life, but the hour 17 year old Kiera dreams about every night
1. Her Mother's Daughter

Sigyn stood leaning over the crib, watching her baby girl coo at the mobile. Just as the nursery door closed with a click, her husband wrapped his arms around her from behind as he nuzzled her neck.

"She's beautiful," the elder princess remarked, drawing the prince's arms tighter around herself.

"Her mother's daughter indeed," said the prince of Asgard, Loki Odinson.

The just returned general pressed a strong kiss on his wife's hair before he let her go and picked up baby Eira. The young princess cooed and grabbed at a jet black stray of hair on her father's head, the proof without doubt that the baby girl was his. As Loki playfully bounced her in his arms, the baby's mother was not equally ecstatic. Sigyn chuckled at the heavenly sight and sighed sadly as she stroked Eira's cheek. Loki was too busy enjoying his new role to notice, and was caught much off guard when she spoke next.

"Almost makes me wish we didn't have to do what we have to do."

Loki now finally looked up at his wife, his brows knotted in worry.

"I don't follow, love."

With her father's face turned away, Eira found new interest in her mother's heavy necklace, so Sigyn took her in her arms, allowing the baby to play with the chains as she and her husband sat on the couch.

"She's not safe," the mother said as she kissed her daughter's head and put her down on the floor.

"She is our daughter. She is MY daughter, the granddaughter of Odin, the princess of two nations. How could she possibly be in any danger?"

"The Celestials. They left my kingdom in ruins, and I am their only legacy. I sense them getting closer each day. Loki, if they find us. If they find Eira-"

"Their actions against you will be a sign of war. Sigyn, you are the last queen of Alynia, the princess of Asgard, any-"

"You do not understand Loki!" Sigyn's voice had risen, frustrated. Eira whimpered at her mother's angry tone, so her father picked her up, swaying himself to ease the infant.

"Eira's barely 2 years old, and her powers haven't been initiated. She will be the most powerful mystic, and she cannot protect herself. And we are not enough!"

The infant mystic finally let out a wail, frustrating her mother even more as Loki tried more to calm his baby.

"The best way for her to be kept safe, is for her to be dead."

"Sigyn!" Loki whispered angrily at his wife while still rocking the girl in his arms.

"I have barely the heart to say the words. I live and breath for her, I couldn't live if she didn't. But, no one could hurt her if they _believed_ her to be dead. I can suffer her not being with us, not knowing us, but I cannot hold my baby girl in my arms without her-" all the courage she had built up to reveal her decision to her husband slipped out of her as her mind showed her images she did not have the heart to see.

As the tension built up in the nursery, thunder rolled outside the window, the lightning flashing the night as bright as day. Where normally an upset infant would have been more uneasy, the little princess laughed her baby laugh in recognition. To Eira, the thunder could only mean the best uncle in all the realms. To her parents, it marked the return of Thor and his company from battle. The first prince's returns had now also begun to be initiated by his niece, to whom Thor went to first, even before checking in with the King and Queen.

As if on cue, the giant green door of Loki's castle thundered open, the noise second only to Thor's roar for his niece.

"Princess! See what treasures your uncle brings for you!"

"We will talk about this later, love." Loki only had a second to whisper to his wife when his brother finally entered the nursery. Sigyn, the closest to the door, was the first to be greeted by Thor, in his characteristic jolly embraces, of course. The princess left to provide her services in the Healing Halls as Thor had his first glance at his niece. Skipping his brother, Thor swiftly stole Eira from her father's embrace and swung her wide and high in his own arms.

"What's this, my Elska? Has your father dulled you to the point of tears!" he taunted, noticing the trail of tears on her cheek. "Ah he is no fun now, all mature and responsible!"

"And _I_ am the dull one? Brother, of you and I, I am the one with magic." Loki proved his point by whisking up a rattle out of thin air, which Thor grabbed to entertain the baby girl.

The father smiled at the uncle and niece playing, but then became reminded of the recent conversation he had left unfinished with his wife. Loki walked over to the fireplace, resting his elbow on the mantle as he stared into the wall corner, his brows all knitted up again.

"You are troubled, Loki?" Thor asked, snapping him out of his contemplations, and he smiled at his daughter.

"Ah, it is nothing," Loki replied, walked back to the duo with his arms clasped behind his back.

"Perhaps when you wed Sif, you may share my headache, brother." Loki poked at his brother's most probable near future, with the two having been betrothed in word since they had met.

Thor laughed, as usual giving no importance to the matter.

"I believe Lady Sif will not be too fond of you calling her a pain, brother. As neither I suppose are you, Lady Sigyn?"

Loki spun towards the door, quickly realizing his older brother's trickery as Sigyn was still away, and Thor laughed at his brother.

"Your father may be the prince of Mischief and Magic, princess! But your uncle has a few tricks up his sleeve as well!"

Being referred by his title again brought Sigyn's words to the front of his mind, and Loki walked away to the window, distressed. This time, Thor payed serious attention to his brother's features and left the girl on the floor to play with her trinkets as he walked over to her father.

"This is not a marital woe."

"Sigyn fears the Celestials coming closer to finding her everyday. She fears for Eira, if they should find her or, or worse."

As if she had understood her father, Eira began to cry, but her uncle quickly went over and picked her up, swinging and laughing to put her at ease.

"Do not cry, my princess. Your uncle will hunt down the monsters and slay them all!" Thor promised his niece just like he had promised her father when they had been boys.

The baby laughed with her uncle and held on to his bicep to keep herself up, but soon her tiny hands became encircled in golden white smoke. Both niece and uncle stared at the form, and Loki, seeing its reflection in the window, quickly turned around, walking over interestedly. The cloud grew over Thor's arms and Loki quickened his pace, reaching just as the cloud vanished with a spark and Eira was thrown from her uncle's embrace, luckily to be caught in her father's arms. He pressed her head to his chest in a protective hug, and when she was turned around again, Eira's gaze was stuck on her uncle's upper arm.

"I suppose this means the princess just got her powers?" Thor stroked the baby's hair, who moved her head back to be able to still see what she was looking at.

"What's that you're looking at, elska?" Loki asked her, bouncing her up in his arms as he and his brother followed her gaze. Thor tilted his arm inward to take a better look at the shape that had formed on his bicep, a tiny starburst.

"Oho princess! I had tasked myself by getting you a star first, but I see you beat me to it." Thor stepped closer, letting the infant reach for the mark on his arm as he reached for her other hand. The whole of Eira's hand wrapped around his one index finger, and he flipped it over to show her the same starburst on her wrist.

Eira still held on to her uncle's finger as her head drooped into her father's neck, clearly drained by her first magic. Loki smiled at his tiring baby and shifted her so her head laid in the crook of his arm. Thor drew up his finger, with the tiny hand still latched on, and kissed her hand goodnight.

"Dream well, my elska," he lay her hand in her father's who bundled her up tight, and patting his brother on the shoulder, Thor finally left to see his parents.


	2. Preview Chapter 2: 17 years

"Chill! I came to get my brother to pay, didn't realize I took the bag with me," the girl tilted her head out at Steve and the cashier stared between the two.

The super solder put down the last piece of his sandwich on the paper, and swallowing the food in his mouth, took out his wallet.

"She's adopted. How much?" Steve asked as the girl looked at him, enjoying her play.

"Hi, Steve." He introduced

"Kiera."


	3. 17 Years

Steve Rogers stared out the window, eating alone at the table by the exit. The diner had been quiet for the last twenty minutes, but was now broken by the angry voice of a man calling for a girl to stop. Steve turned to the noise and the girl plopped on the seat across him, breathing heavily.

"You didn't pay for the food!" said the cashier in a heavy accent.

"Chill! I just came to get my brother to pay, didn't realize I took the bag with me," the girl tilted her head out at Steve and the cashier stared between the two.

The super solder put down the last piece of his sandwich on the paper, and swallowing the food in his mouth, took out his wallet.

"She's adopted. How much?" Steve asked as the girl looked at him, enjoying her play.

"$6.85," the cashier said and Steve smacked down a five and two dollar bills, letting him keep the change.

The girl leaned back and finally opened her take out bag, digging into her food.

"Back in my day, that used to be around two dollars."

"Ya know," the girl spoke as she ate, her fork pointed across, "I thought you looked like Captain America, but damn! You're the real deal!" she went back to her food and Steve ate the last of his sandwich.

"And what's your name, little sister?"

"Kiera."

"Kiera-?" Steve asked, gulping down his drink.

"Kiera, Kiera. Don't got a last name."

"Oh. So what was your plan to get away?"

"Eh, I was just gonna run out, or bump into someone and blame them and cause a scene. But I decided to play the old vet."

"Haha. Very funny. So you were going to steal?"

"Hey, when you live on the street-" Kiera shrugged and finished her food, letting him figure out the rest.

"Well then, good luck out there," Steve picked up his tray and threw it out before walking out the door, and Kiera raced to finish her pasta and ran after him, leaving her bag on the table.

"Hey wait! That was rude," she told him as she walked next to him.

"Sorry. Don't you have a place to be?"

"Okay," she pretended to search, "Oh here's a street, here's a me."

Steve sighed and walked ahead, leaving her to jog to catch up again.

"Hey so, do you like ever _dream_ about or think about the past? Do you have any recurring dreams or nightmares?"

"What, are you the street psychiatrist now?"

"What? No, we're friends, I just wanted to ask."

"We are _not_ friends," Steve corrected her.

"Fine, we're adopted siblings. So, do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Have dreams, or nightmares?" She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I think about the past. I missed like 70 years, so that's all that's stored up here."

"Do you have dreams about other things?"

"Weird question to ask."

"Cause the only dreams I've always had have something to do with my past."

"And you are how old?"

"I'm 17. But every night I go to sleep, I dream about, my mom and dad I guess. My dad, he had hair as black as mine, and my mom, she had golden white hair and man was she pretty, but she was always sad."

"That part's the nightmare?"

"No, the nightmare is when people break into our house, and I'm shoved into a closet and that's when I wake up. But there's always this jolly blonde giant, who's the comedic relief in all _that_ drama."

"You dream movies?" He asked sarcastically and stopped in front of a building.

"I _live_ for movies, and story books."

"No school?" Steve asked as he fished his pocket for keys.

"No parents," she reminded him, "Looking for these?" Kiera dangled the keys on her finger and he swiftly grabbed them, unlocking the abandoned building.

Soon as the door opened, Kiera ran through, and Steve sighed for the tenth time before walking in behind her.

"You live in a gym?" she asked as she took in the place.

"Well, a resurrected man doesn't really have a place to own so," he threw the keys on the front desk and walked in to the gym. Kiera skipped a rope she'd found then quickly dropped it and ran to the punching bag.

"Oh man! Look at this bag? You get a lot of break-ins here?" she asked as she rotated the bag on its hinges, commenting on its beat up shape.

"Nope, that's just big brother."

"You did that?" She pointed to it, then answered her own question, "of course you did that, you're Super Soldier."

"Don't call me that,"

"Sorry, mind if I go at it?"

"Sure, let me grab you some-" Steve had gone over to the desk to get her some gloves, but the loud smack drew him sprinting back the gym. He stared at Kiera, who was standing next to the wide swinging punching bag.

"Yeah, forgot to mention, I'm an anomaly too."

"Great, the anomaly family," Steve said as he walked over, scratching his head.

"You're not a company person, are you?" Kiera said, walking around as she checked out the other instruments.

"Why, you know a group of resurrected people from the '30s?"

"Aren't you a butterfly?" she poked at him, following him to the back. "This the bedroom?"

"Yeah. That's where I sleep," he pointed to the stack of wrestling mats, "We'll have to figure out where you sleep," he darted a look at the clock. Figured he'd have to let her stay the one night.

Kiera looked at the time and jumped, apparently remembering something and she grabbed his arm, pulling him to the door.

"Figure that out later," she told him, without even turning back.

"After what?" Steve asked, walking behind her.

She grabbed the keys off the table and dragged him outside, handing him the keys to lock up.

"They're playing Maleficent at the park down the blocks," she managed to give him a short answer before sprinting towards the park.

* * *

When the two got there, Steve complained about the crowd but Kiera dragged him to a big tree, asking for lift up the trunk. Steve followed after her and they sat on different branches with their backs against the bark.

"Better, scrooge?" she teased him and he mumbled back a reply.

The movie started with trailers and Kiera introduced the actors, also filling him on the 4-1-1 of Hollywood. She told him about her admiration for Angelina Jolie, liking her independence and power in the media. Steve was impressed that actors were ambassadors for the U.N.

The movie ended, and Steve was helping her off the branch when a girl ran up under the tree, being chased by a group of men. The girl stopped and let them reach her before she took out a can from her purse and sprayed at them, making them fall back a little. Kiera jumped down from the tree and fought them off, sending them running. Steve then jumped down and asked the girls' safety.

"Wow, thank you. That was awesome. My parents make me carry pepper spray with me, but you were just, wow! Where did you learned that?" the brunette girl exclaimed.

Both Kiera and Steve scratched their heads and looked at each other, before Kiera suddenly replied;

"Well, it's all thanks to my brother Steve! He taught me self-defense. We just got the gym downtown and he was thinking of starting classes to get some money going,"

"Kiera!" Steve grabbed her but she shook him off.

"Classes! That's cool. Have you opened yet? Cause I would love to learn what you just did there. My brothers would too, if self-defense didn't sound too girly to them."

"We're gonna do martial arts too! We're starting at $10 a week, and I can help you figure out a schedule, the most we do is three days a week, at 10 dollars still. We start in two weeks," Kiera promoted her imaginary school and the girl bought it.

"That's great, Kiera. How rude of me, I'm Lindsay. Here let me give you my number," Lindsay searched in her purse for pen and paper, and Steve and Kiera bickered mutely, and then quickly smiled at Lindsay when she looked back up again.

"Here you go. Do you have a phone?"

"Actually-" Steve started to say but his "sister" butted in.

"We just moved to town, and we haven't gotten phones yet, but I can send you a call from the building across and you can keep that number for a while."

"Ok. So, how old are you? I'm 15," Lindsay told about herself.

"I just turned 17," Kiera exchanged.

"17. That's nice, so does that mean you're going to enroll at the local high school?"

For the first time Kiera was at a loss of words, but Steve put a hand on her shoulder and answered for her.

"Kiera graduated early, she doesn't like to boast," he smiled down at her and Kiera mouthed a thanks.

"So then would it be possible for you to tutor me?" the girl asked hopeful.

"Sure you know, but I-I haven't studied the whole year so, you're going to help me help you!"

"That's a deal," Lindsay excitedly shook hands with her when her phone pinged.

"That's my mom, I gotta go back. But I'll wait for your call and see you around the park?"

"You bet, have a good night," the fake brother sister turned to leave but Lindsay stopped them.

"Hey, can I take a picture of you guys?" she asked, holding up her phone.

Steve slumped but Kiera pulled him up, answering positive for the both of them.

*Click!* "There! The girl who saved me, and her big brother. _My_ brothers will be so stoked." She showed them the picture but her phone rang again, and Lindsay bid them goodbye as she ran off home.

"M.A. classes?" Steve annoyed-ly asked on their way back to the gym.

"What? Kiera whined, "we need an income don't we?"

"There is no _we_ ," Steve reminded her.

"Alright! But relax; you got two whole weeks to get ready."

"Gee, thanks." Steve retorted.

"You're welcome Mr. Scrooge. Ooh, we're gonna have to come up with a name for the gym!"

"How bout _I'm not doing this_?"

"Nah. I like _I'm gonna make you do it!"_

"I really like _I can kick you out."_

"How about _winner gets the vote_?" Kiera made a running pose.

"You're on!" Steve said behind his back, already running off.

"Hey no fair!" She called after him and didn't waste a second more before running after, their cackles and dialogue bouncing off the walls in the dark night.


	4. Preview chapter 3: The Beginning and The

Loki couldn't believe what was happening. Less than 24 hours ago, everything had been perfect. Thor and Odin had gone to another kingdom for delegations, so he had been home with the three women he loved: his mother, his wife, his daughter. But now, his daughter was on her way to where he did not know, his mother was being tended to, and his wife was being prepared for the pyre. They had won, but the impact of what they lost drowned the glory of victory. The Celestials had crossed into Valhalla undetected with an army of Jotuns, and while they took everything from him, they left him with something that he needed answers to.

His final conclusion: he was done being deprived of everything, and now he would take everything that should be rightfully his. And this time, there would be no Lorelei to blame.

O0OoO0OoO0OoO0Oo

In all of my stories, Valhalla is the name of the Palace and palace grounds while Asgard is the whole kingdom


	5. Princess of no Nation

Loki was abruptly awoken by a servant sent by Odin, requesting his immediate presence at court. Thor was still being searched for, having not spent the night in his own chambers. Loki clenched his eyes and sighed as he stepped out of the grand four poster bed and went to the basin to wake himself with cold water. As he dried himself, he could the hear the chatters in the halls outside his room, which only muted when the people curtseyed to the second prince as he walked out of his room and made his way to the king's court. The past week had been politically very busy for Asgard: he himself had taken a small troop to quell a coupe gathering in a village; Thor had been sent on his own mission; and Odin had gone to the kingdom of Alynia on a diplomacy trip. So far, both the brothers had seen victory, as Thor had obviously _celebrated_ in his usual ways.

Loki was met at the great hall doors by the warriors three, who filled him in on their own adventure, as well as Thor's. While lady Sif walked a mile ahead of them, she still growled her disapproval at Thor's infidelity. The court stilled and made way for the soldiers to reach the throne, and everyone bowed as Odin walked up to his seat and sat down. The king noticed the absence of his older son, and looked to the younger, and Loki could only give him an eye gesture to make his father understand. Odin sighed and cleared his throat to collect everyone's attention.

"This week, has been a very busy week for our political delegations, and it comes with both success, and loss. My sons, were sent on their separate missions this week, and as expected, they came out victorious."

The crowd clapped and Loki looked over to his mother, who greeted him with a pleased smile, and Loki smiled back at her in return.

"Myself, alas, is a different story. I had lead a delegation to our ally kingdom of Alynia. Asgard's presence, was of course, for peace. But that of the Celestials, was not. As of this week, there no longer remains a kingdom of Alynia."

The court was in uproar and the five soldiers looked at each other, and Loki to his father, who gave him a nod. Odin had to stomp his scepter to gain the court's attention again.

"The destruction of an ally nation, has instigated an invitation to war, and Asgard will not stand still. The celestials are a powerful kind, but we are a nation of warriors, and we will keep this war from coming to our doorstep..."

Odin gave an inspiring and assuring speech and dispelled the court, but kept the presence of Loki and Lady Sif.

"There is but one flame of light that comes from the ruins of Alynia. I require the services of both your talents, and it becomes the reason you two are being told of this. Thus I ask of you two an oath of secrecy, that this does not go beyond the people you see in front of you, that includes Thor and the warriors three."

Loki and Sif placed a fist over their hearts and bowed before Odin continued.

"We brought home a survivor of the royal family of Alynia."

Odin aparated a door in the wall with his scepter and a troop carried in and placed down a palanquin, and left the room. Frigga gracefully approached it and stuck her hand through the veils and lead the princess out. Loki and Sif bowed to the young queen and she curtseyed in reply.

"Lady Sif, you are the goddess of war. As the last of kind, Queen Sigyn still hangs on the fragile thread of war. Being that she may well indeed be affected by the loss of her people and relocated to an entirely new place, I bestow upon you the responsibility of her safety, as well as making her feel welcome and adjust to Asgardian life."

"I accept, my king." She again bowed to Odin with a fist on her heart and then curtseyed to the young Queen.

"Loki, you will share the responsibility with Lady Sif, but I have the need of your unique powers. It has come to be that Queen Sigyn does not understand nor speak our language, neither do we hers."

"You want me to use a spell on her."  
"Precisely."

Loki looked over to his mother, who urged him to continue.

"I will need her permission I presume to make her speak our tongue, given that it does require a personal gesture. So, she will need to understand our language first." Loki said, unsurely looking over at Frigga, who assured him he was right.

The prince worded a spell in the old language and a ball green smoke formed in the palm of his hands. Frigga assuringly held on to the foreign queen and ran a hand down her back to comfort her as Loki approached them with the eery substances in his hands.  
He spread his hands farther, seemingly stretching the smoke between them and brought his hands up and over Sigyn's head, bringing the smoke down as if a crown. The green cloud stayed circled around her head and Loki moved his hands back, letting the cloud seep into her head, flowing through to her brain to make her understand the Asgardian language.

"Your Highness, if you understand me now, please nod your head."

Sigyn had her eyes wide in surprise, and slowly nodded her head, having understood what Loki had asked.

"Umm as is clearly required, or requested, you have to speak our language as well, as it is much easier to have us understand you in our language than take long for many to..." he refrained from continuing as Sigyn placed a hand on his shoulder.

Loki cleared his throat before continuing.

"For you to speak Asgardian, I will need to, erm, to kiss you." Loki scratched the back of his head and Sigyn looked over to Frigga, who confirmed with a gentle nod of her head.

Sigyn sighed a loud sigh and stood straighter, nodding for Loki to do what he must.

Loki stepped closer and rested his hand in the dent in the back of her neck as he read another spell while Sigyn closed her eyes, her lips slightly parted.

The prince leaned his face in, closing his eyes as the tip of his tongue slightly rest a little protruded in between his lips. And then he kissed her. Her upper lip clasped between the two of his as his tongue slightly touched hers, as required for the spell to affect. The kiss lasted a whole thirty seconds before both of them opened their eyes and quickly pulled away, their faces wearing matching shades of blush. Loki then as fast turned back and went back to his spot next to Sif, and Sigyn turned to Odin, expecting him to test her, which he did.

"My dear queen, what is your name?"

"I- I am Sigyn, Queen of Alynia."

Odin then introduced to her his wife and son, as well as Lady Sif, and explained what role each if them would play in keeping the foreign queen hidden and safe. The king then dismissed Loki and Sif as he and Frigga wanted moments alone with Sigyn as she know understood what they had to say to her. Loki and Sif bowed to Odin and Sigyn and made their way out of the court, and the prince stopped in his tracks for a second to look back at the foreign beauty, who looked back at him over her shoulder, both smiling a gentle smile at each other before they went their separate ways.


	6. Dawson's Creek

The next two weeks were busy for the anomaly family, or the Dawsons, as they'd named themselves. First they went shopping for some clothes for Kiera and a mattress as well. Her closet was make shifted in the back room and and while Steve's stack of gym mats bed was all the way in the dark back, Kiera's was right next to the window where she could see the night sky. They were getting ready for bed when they decided to get to know each other better.

"So, I can't imagine you've been on the streets your whole life." Steve asked her as he shut off the big lights.

"No, I used to live with this lady. Well, she was my mom, my adoptive mom. She lived in a far off neighborhood where there were only one or two houses and people knew each other fairly well. She said she found me in a small wooden box buried deep deep in the snow, but I was bundled up pretty good. And the box looked like it was meant to carry me. So she took me in and she raised me, she homeschooled me. The neighbors were old people and they didn't have any *yawn* kids around, so I hung out with my mom a lot. But then one night mom left me with the neighbors to help someone she knew, and she never came back."

"I'm so sorry," Steve said and sat on the edge of her bed as she snuggled up under the blankets.

"Then there were people who came looking for _me,_ but the Rickmans told them they didn't know me and they didn't give me to them. And then they put me in an *yawn* orphanage, which bounced me around a couple places, then I thought eff it you know, so *yawn*I ran away."

"You're a strong girl,"

"I know, I'm gonna go to sleep. Good night Steve."

"Good night, Care bear."

"Super soldier," Kiera whispered back to him, annoyed at his new nickname for her.

Steve sat on her bed till she was fast asleep, and then kissed her head before he turned off the lights and went to bed himself.

Later in the week they went to a hardware store and picked up a few important tools for the remodeling. Kiera managed to convince local clothing stores to donate their old fitting room mirrors, which were put on the gym walls after Steve fixed them up a bit. The two also snuck into an abandoned construction site per Kiera's "orders" and picked up a few more construction material and machines and some paint.

Steve used the machines to fix up the front desk and the refreshment bar while Kiera painted murals on the wall of people exercising, sneaking in a super soldier. Steve secretly worked on fixing up the floors above the gym, making them more homey as a surprise for Kiera. The Friday of the second week, they were done and lay on the exercise machines drinking root beer.

"We fixed the place up good, didn't we?"

"Sure did. You learn to paint like that from-" Steve asked as he stared at the mural painted wall.

"My mom, yeah. She used to paint our house and the neighbors' houses too, and she'd let me help when I could." she gave a reply and drank her bottle.

"I see," Steve said and took a swing of his own drink when the doorbell rang.

"We don't open till next week," he looked at her.

"I'll go check it out," she finished her beer and swung off the machine, fixing herself in the mirror before she opened the door to Lindsay and her family.

"Do I know you?" Kiera teased.

"Oh it's me, Lindsay!"

"I know! I'm just messing with you! Come on in. Steve! We got company." Kiera shouted over her back as Lindsay's family filed in.

"My family and I were walking through downtown and I thought it'd be nice to get you all introduced. If this is a bad time-"

"Not at all," Steve walked out from the gym room and shook hands with Lindsay's father. "Steve R-Dawson, welcome to our gym."

"Alan Witter. This is my wife Katie, you know Lindsay and these are her brothers Joey and Pacey."

"Very nice to meet you all. We just moved to this neighborhood, so it's good to get to know people."

"Lindsay _said_ you were new, so we brought over some groceries and dinner." Katie said.

"Oh, you didn't have to-"

"Don't be silly, it was no trouble at all. That's what good neighbors are for. Boys, give Steve some bags."

Joey and Pacey moved to the front and Steve took the heavier bags from them, impressing them with his physique.

"So, looks like the boys are sold!" Alan joked to Steve.

"Kiera and I were about to have dinner, so you're most welcome to join us."

"That's great!" kiera and Lindsay, who had been talking between themselves, said in unison.

"Alright! You can all follow me upstairs." Steve turned and led the way as Kiera ran up next to him.

"Um Steve, we don't have an upstairs." She whispered to him.

"Sh! Chill, care bear. Just wait and see." (Care is derived from Kiera)

"Ok, super soldier."

"Say Steve, I gotta thank you for saving Lindsay at the park the other night." Alan said as they walked up the stairs.

"Alan! That wasn't Steve. That was Kiera!" Katie corrected her husband.

"Oh was it now. Well then thank _you,_ little lady."

"No big deal. Why else did Steve teach me defense!"

Steve walked them through the doors of what Kiera had thought was the attic, but what they entered was a small kitchen, adjoined to a living room complete with sofas and lamps. Kiera was more in awe than the Witter family.

'It's a nice cozy place you got here," Katie said.

"Well, it's only me and Kiera, so it's a perfect fit." Steve as he and the boys put the bags on the kitchen counter, and Katie put the pizza boxes on the living room table.

"Why do you look so surprised?" Lindsay asked Kiera as they took the paper plates and glasses to the living room.

"Well, I just found out we have a proper apartment, so it's a bit of a shock."

"I love your brother," Lindsay cheekily said  
"You have no idea how much older he is than you."  
"What?! I didn't mean it like that!"  
"Of course you didn't."

Soon everyone was in the living room grabbing plates of pizza and cups of drink.

"So, where did you two move from?" Alan asked Steve, and Kiera almost choked on her food.

"Big piece, sorry." She quipped and drank her soda as Steve looked at her.

"Wee, were in, um Germany. For the last six years with our parents. And then the embassy had to relocate the two of us here for precautionary reasons."

Alan and Katie shared a quick look and Lindsay squeezed Kiera's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." Katie condoled.

"It's alright. We've adjusted pretty quickly. It's like we only know each other for three weeks." Steve looked over to Kiera, who flashed him a smile.

"Say Steve, have you got the gym audited?" Alan asked to change the subject.

"We haven't even touched the yellow pages yet."

"That's fantastic. I actually work at a government firm, so I can fit you into next week, get the place registered, and you can start your business. Have you told anybody else about the gym?"

"Lindsay was the first, sir."

"Great. So you two can get another week off. You can work on getting some local sponsorship-"

"Pacey and I can spread the word in school." Joey pitched in.

"And Lindsay and I can make posters and fliers." Kiera said.

"That sounds like a plan every body. Thank you." Steve said.

"Oh I noticed you have a bar with the gym too!"

"We're thinking of making it a refreshment bar for when the people are tired from their workouts."

"You know, I own the bakery a few streets down. Now, before you complain, I also make healthy snacks like granola bars and yogurt cups and fresh fruit smoothies."

"Feels refreshing already."

"This was a great session everyone. I'll work on fitting you guys in early next week. It sure is getting late right now, so we should get a move on." Alan prepped his family to go and Steve and Kiera stood up to see them off.

"Wanna meet at the park tomorrow? I'll bring supplies." Lindsay said to Kiera.

"Yeah, I'll bring some stuff too." she hugged her goodbye.

"Hey Steve, if you don't mind-" Pacey began.

"I can show you guys some stuff at the park too." Steve patted the boys on their shoulders, and they looked at each other, feeling the weight if his hands on their shoulders. Steve and Alan exchanged contacts and the Witter family took their leave and Steve thanked them again for the food and groceries.

"We have an apartment?" Kiera shouted as she punched Steve in the chest.

"Surprise?"

"It's great. Thanks for coming up with the story, you know, of Germany."

"It was on the spot. German's the only other language I know. We had to learn it to communicate with them."

"So, guess you'll have to teach me."

"How long we thinking it's gonna take."

"Mm, two minutes." she teased him.

"Riight, I forgot, anomaly."

"Ja." Kiera laughed and Steve cocked a brow as he he threw away the paper plates

"What? Everyone knows that! Hey you know, we still don't have a name for the gym."

"We'll figure that out, tomorrow on our morning jog. Hit the hay, Care bear."

"Will you stop calling me that!"

"Will you go to bed? Or you're not going tomorrow."

"Fine, mother! Goodnight," Kiera huffed in defeat and whipped off her hat, ruffling her hair as she went to her new room.

"Goodnight."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Alan Rickman's deeaad! X'( R.I.P


	7. preview: Sam Wilson

_**They'll be here any minute! She has to go.**_

 _I need more time, please._

 _ **Love, it was your idea in the first place. She has to go, or they'll find her and-**_

 _Okay, okay._

 _[the baby begins to cry]_

 _ **hush, my Elska. You mustn't cry.**_ **Kjære** _ **, you must quiet her.**_

 _Don't cry, little princess._

 _..._

 _She is asleep._

 _ **good, cause we are out of time.**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Sam Wilson, paratrooper. Just got back from my first round."

"See, now you _do_ have an army buddy. So, Wilson, got a job back here?"


	8. New Hire

**_They'll be here any minute! She has to go._**

 _I need more time, please._

 ** _Love, it was your idea in the first place. She has to go, or they'll find her and-_**

 _Okay, okay._

 _[the baby begins to cry]_

 ** _hush, my Elska. You mustn't cry._ Kjære _, you must quiet her._**

 _hush my love, don't cry._

 _#Constant as, the stars above_  
 _always know, that you are loved_  
 _And my love, shining in you_  
 _will help you make your dreams come true_  
 _will help your dreams come true.#_

 _She is asleep._

 _ **good, cause we are out of time**._

 _[the_ ** _man_** _hugs his wife as she held their sleeping baby, then he takes the bundle from her arms and puts it in the "box" to send her away. A green cloud forms above the baby just as the door bursts open. Screams filled the air and the baby-]_

Kiera woke up with a snap, suffocating under the constriction she felt on her chest. She turned on the side lamp and swung her legs off the bed, letting her head drop between her knees as tears lined the rim of her eyes. She'd had the same dream a thousand times, but each time struck her hard, as if she were actually going through the events right then and there. Kiera blinked back her tears, keeping her face from any water marks. She picked up a hoodie from the floor, wrapping the large unfitted cloth around herself for comfort. The hoodie was Steve's, he had let her have it before they had gone to get her her own clothes. Kiera crossed her arms, holding each shoulder with the opposite hand, throwing her head back with her eyes tightly shut, again in an attempt to hide her sorrow. Just then, there was movement outside her room, causing her to stand at attention. The clock told her it was 5:30 in the morning, so she didn't bother going back to bed, instead walked out her room to join Steve in the kitchen.

The super soldier always woke up early in the morning, but it was a surprise for him to see her up at the same time.

"Morning," he said to her as he closed the cabinet.

"Morning, Steve," Kiera mumbled as she pushed herself up on the counter.

"Sleepless or excited?" Steve pushed for a reason for her being up so early.

Kiera didn't bother with a reply and wrapped the hoodie tighter around herself. Steve noiselessly put the can of coffee on the other counter and walked over to her, collecting her in his arms for a hug.

"I didn't say anything," she spoke coldly, without returning the hug.

"Maybe it wasn't for you. You're not the only one with nightmare pasts you know." Steve tried not to be too cheesy, and Kiera eventually gave in, pressing her cheek to his chest as she finally allowed a selective amount of tears to drop.

Steve let her have her moment and then pulled back as no more tears fell, then went back to making breakfast.

"So, we should head out to the park after breakfast, then. A little morning air and jog should do the both of us some good."

 _"_ Yeah, definitely."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The Dawson's walked up the path to the park with the twilight behind them providing a majestic background to their arrival. Kiera thanked above for having a good cold breeze run through her lungs, clearing her system. The cold, no matter how bad, never seemed to bother her, as if it were a part of her.

Their things were set under the same big tree where they watched the movie and first met Lindsay. They took ten minutes to warm up, each in their own way. Steve took the head start on the first lap, but Kiera had left him in the dust in the next three.

The siblings weren't the only ones out in the morning apparently. The pair often ran past the same man, wearing camouflage pants and a black tank top. Kiera was getting tired by the 15th lap and skipped to a rest by the tree, where the man was running up. Steve came in sight soon and ran past the other jogger.

"On your left," Steve warned the guy a tenth time as he ran past him, and the man skipped to a stop as well, leaning against the tree, panting. Steve stopped ahead and slowly walked back to them.

"Your brother's quite the athlete."

"He was in the army."

"Oh, so am I. Which division?"

"Umm-" Kiera thought for an answer when Steve finally caught up.

"Steve R-Dawson. 26th Infantry Regiment."

"Sam Wilson. Just got back from my first tour with the Air Force."

"Awesome. So, what do you do back home?" Kiera chirped.

"I, er, I work at a Veterans Affairs down here."

"Do you like it there?"

"It's fine, I suppose."

"Kiera, what are you doing?" Steve whined.

"Do you want to work at our gym?" Kiera asked without giving a thought to Steve.

"We barely just opened, so we won't be able to pay so much. But Steve's doing martial arts classes and training, you could work with him. We need the help we can get."

"Kiera-" Steve protested.

"Sure, sounds fine to me."

"You don't have to say yes to her, Sam."

"He can if he wants to! And hey, now you have an army buddy."

"It really is no problem, Steve."

"See, he's fine with it." Kiera pointed out a second before she heard her name being called, and looked to find Lindsay and her brothers coming up to the park. "Steve will tell you where you can find us, see you then!" Kiera ran off to meet Lindsay.

"She's the boss, huh?" Sam teased.

"She is definitely the boss," Steve huffed as he put his arms on his hips.

Steve and Sam gave beginner training to Joey and Pacey, which attracted many onlookers. Kiera noticed the audience and eyed for Steve to promote their gym, a concept better understood by Lindsay's brothers. The girls were sitting under the big tree, making posters and fliers, and once again, Kiera's artistic abilities were outstanding.

"You are awesome at drawing these!"

"I don't just draw, I do all kinds of arts. The mural wall in the gym..."

"You did that whole wall?! By yourself?"

"Yup! My mom was an artist."

"Sweet."

"Hey!" Lindsay chirped as a light bulb shone above her head.

"Could you make over my mom's bakery?"

"What?"

"Paint my mom's bakery! We'd pay you, of course. Or, or, you could work _at_ the bakery, as a decorator?"

"That sound's really awesome! You sure your mom would be okay with this?"

"Well, I'd have to ask, but I don't think there's a reason for her to say no."

"Cool, let's do it!"

"We should definitely do it."

"Hey! You're supposed to be my student, remember?" Kiera teased.

"So? I'll work in the back, or at the counter. *Le gasp"

"What?"

"I just got an idea!"

"Which isss..."

"We could build a student's corner! Where students can come in and chill and work and have pastries!"

"That does sound like a nice idea."

"Doesn't it?"

"How're you gonna get it done?"

"Well, I hope you don't mind me saying this, but maybe Steve could build it? He did a nice job with the gym, and we could pay him obviously, you know, so you get a head start on the income?"

"I do suppose we need money, cause the gym will start slow. I don't think Steve should have a big problem with it."

"Awesome!"

"Hey, so if I get a job at your mom's bakery, do you think she could hire me and pay me without Steve knowing?"

"Hunh?"

"It's just, he's been such a good brother, and I've been such a burden to him, so I thought I could secretly pitch in and give him a surprise."

"You two, are the cutest siblings I know! Yeah. I don't suppose mom'd mind."

"Mind what?" A wheezing voice interrupted and the girls looked to see Pacey standing above them, panting from his exercise.

"Nothing that's your business," Lindsay snarked.

"Dang! That's some nice art right there." Sam said, with Steve and Joey coming up right behind.

"I suppose you're referring to Kiera's drawings, she's a Picasso," Lindsay complemented her friend.

"You should see the gym. Care's got a whole artistic gene." Steve pitched in.

"Guess I'm definitely working there!"

"That's awesome."

"Yeah, you guy's are gonna need him, cause your gym's getting plenty of customers. Man, your brother is awesome!."

"Thank you." Steve said.

"That's not breaking news," Kiera teased.

"Okay, you kids need a hand taking everything home?"

"Nah, we're good. We brought a wagon with our bike."

"I see. So, we'll see you guys around?"

"Yeah. Kiera, I'll let you know what my mom says."

"Okay great, see you then!"

Lindsay and her brothers filled the advertisement in the wagon and cycled away, and Steve, Sam and Kiera walked back to the tree.

"What her mom says about what?"

"Nothing you really need to know." Kiera teased.

"So, you two headin to the gym now?" Sam asked as they picked up their stuff.

"Yeah," Kiera replied, "well, our apartment is right above it."

"Hunh, cool."

"Wanna come along?"

"You just don't stop, do you?" Steve teased and lifted Kiera in the air, who screamed in fright and delight.

"You two see close," Sam commented as he picked up the dropped things and walked along Steve, who had Kiera on his back.

"You wouldn't believe if we told you."

The whole walk back, they talked and asked questions, getting to know each other. Sam told them the better stories from his tour and what he did in Veterans affairs. Steve reminisced and put in a comment or two, and the siblings played finish my sentences as they told Sam their made up past.

The three finally reached the gym and Steve gave Sam a tour while Kiera got them beers from the mini cooler. Sam was impressed by what they had done in just two weeks.

"Wow, you guys worked fast and good."

"Thanks," Steve said as he sat on a machine.

"Did you buy these machines?"

"Buy them? No, this was already a gym before we moved in. We just remodeled and reopened it," Kiera said as she joined the boys.

"I see, and let me guess, this your artwork on the walls?"

"Yup. Want a beer?" Kiera offered him a tall neck bottle.

"Sure," he grabbed the bottle and popped off the cap, "thanks."

Sam walked along the mural wall as he drank his bottle, giving compliments at each picture. He stopped at the last painting and almost spat out his drink.

"This. Is Captain America!" he said as he looked on astonished at the mural.

Kiera and Steve hopped up and glared at each other. Sam smiled in excitement and looked back and from the wall and the siblings, but his smile dropped when recognition finally punched him in the face.

"Steve, tell me you ain't Steve Rogers?"

"Umm, guilty?" Steve nervously said as his hand scratched the back of his head.

"Wow! Oh," Sam put down his bottle and stood to attention, his hand to his head in a salute.

"It is an honor to meet you, sir. Captain, sir."

"Honestly, Steve works just fine," the captain said as he extended a hand, which Sam excitedly shook.

"So, I guess you'll be staying for dinner?" Kiera finally said.

"Will that be a problem?"

"Not at all, trooper." Steve patted Sam on the back and lead him to the stairs. He let Kiera take Sam up as he stayed behind, feeling an eery presence drilling holes in his back. He walked to the window and looked all ways, then drew the blinds closed and went up the stairs himself.

 _The black coated man stood outside the gym, watching the girl hand her guest a bottle. The man after a while jumped to attention and saluted the Captain, who shook his hand instead. As the trio walked further in the building, the figure dared to step closer, but stopped as the Captain stopped. He stood still in his place, certain that the darkness of the late night camouflaged him, then walked away as the Captain turned off the gym lights, and joined the people in his upstairs window._


	9. Preview: Catching Up

"You've been hiding from the world for the past 70 years?"

.

.

.

"Yeah, till they had use of him again," Kiera spitefully said as if the agency was her biggest enemy in middle school.

.

.

.

"I'm sorry about Bucky"

.

. 

"What do you know?" Asked Steve

 _"What do you know?" Asked Loki as he walked to the training chambers with Sigyn_


	10. Catch Up

In the apartment above the gym, all three of them, all with their little knowledge of cooking, pitched in to making dinner and goofing around. It took them half an hour to gather and mix whatever mixable and edible resources they could find, and sat on the small square table in the kitchen to eat.

"So, you've just been hiding from the world for the past 70 years?"

"No, just about a year and a half actually. I froze in the arctic waters when I crashed the plane. And they 'defrosted' me 2 years ago."

"Yeah, when they had use of you again," Kiera said hatefully as if the agency was her middle school rival.

"Who's _they_? The SSR?" Sam asked as he ate.

"Yeah, kind of." Replied Steve dejectedly.

"I see," was Sam's remark before they sat in uncomfortable silence as they finished dinner

The food finished and they cleared the table. Kiera got out ice cream and pie from the fridge.

"Clearly, you two aren't really siblings." Sam tried to clear the air.

"No! We're not. We actually met four weeks ago." Kiera excitedly answered.

"You're kidding!"

"Not at all! Kiera was a street th-"

"Hey!"

"Sorry. Well, kind of. She sat next to me to avoid having to pay. And, then she followed me home like a cat." Steve poked his slice of pie.

"Ta-daa!"

"Four weeks huh? You guys must have a lot in common."

"The bigger stuff, yeah. But we have a lot of smaller differences," Kiera swallowed a spoonful of ice cream. "For example, I like ice cream! And Steve detests it like a cat in water."

"Or maybe a soldier on ice!" Sam joked and Kiera laughed with him. Both teased Steve as he ate his non frozen dessert while Sam and Kiera made jokes, lasting till Kiera went off to sleep.

Steve checked in on a sleeping Kiera and lead Sam to the balcony, two bottles of beer in his hands.

"So how's adjusting to the 21st been going for ya?"

"It was hard to get used to at first. The city layout changed a whole lot!"  
"Welcome to New York!"  
"Everything's more expensive now."  
"Oh yeah, you come from the days of ¢80 gas!"  
Steve chuckled.  
"Yeah. And then the day to day technology is pretty nice."  
"And entertainment. Boy you must've missed a golden age of music and movies."  
"Is that so!"  
"Yeah man! You gotta listen to the Beatles, The White Stripes, Queen."  
"There's a band called Queen?"  
"Yup. They made good songs.  
'Ooh you make me Liivve!  
Whatever this world can give to me  
In rain or shine  
You're my best friend."  
Sam sang off key and Steve snatched away his beer bottle.  
"That's enough for you!"  
"Hah! Thanks."  
They leaned over the balcony and gazed at the empty streets below.

"I'm sorry about Bucky." Sam broke the silence.

"What was that?" Steve asked, surprised.

"Bucky Barnes. He was your best friend in the army. Or at least that's what they say in the museum video."  
"Yeah. He was like an older brother." Steve chugged his beer, reminiscing.  
"My best friend's in the army too, I couldn't imagine if..."

"So your sister doesn't like the agency very much."  
"No, she doesn't. Apparently she crossed paths with them once. Didn't go very positively."  
"I wouldn't think it'd be positive."  
"Why would you say that?"  
"Well, after the war, there wasn't exactly a need for a war agency. So management had other ideas. Well till your girl took over for a while. And again after her, S.H.I.E.L.D didn't exactly have a peaceful aura."

"And what exactly do _you_ know?" asks Steve

oOoOoOoOoOo

"What do you know?" Loki asked Sigyn as they walked in the training chambers.

"Pardon?" She asked, unsure what he wanted to know. He had just come up to her and Lady Sif and had _borrowed_ her from the company of the Goddess. And now they were walking in to a big chamber.

"Father said you were a student of magic," Loki said, reminding her.

"Oh." She dropped her gaze to the floor, feeling like an idiot as she could sense him smiling at her.  
"Yes, I was. There was a school, for magic, in my home of Alynia. There were students from other nations as well. I was good friends with enchantress Amora."

"That is a very advantageous friendship."  
"Do you Princes see everything in terms of politics?" She joked.  
"Unfortunately, we are born into it as royals. I assume my father will tutor you in that."  
"I have no desire to partake in such activities."  
"Then perhaps, I may excuse myself before hand, that you haven't adjusted to your new realities."  
"And you have stolen me from Lady Sif to thrust it before me?" She asked angrily as he walked away from her.

"Not at all. I have brought you here to continue your tutorage in magic. The only thing I'll be thrusting in front of you, is this brick. It isn't the hardest thing to distort this brick into a bird."

"Not in the slightest!" She smirked as if he had belittled her and proved him wrong by changing the red stone into a white dove bird, which flew and rested at her shoulder.  
"Very well done. So, first, we'll start with what you know, then we'll advance forward from there."

"Of course," she laughed.  
"I amuse you?" Loki asked, not knowing what was so funny.  
"Your language. It is very militant."  
"Well I am a general of the army. And at the moment, you teacher. You are turning out to be a very distracted pupil." Loki hit her with a spell to get her to focus.  
"Distract _ed?_ Or distract _ing!"_ Sigyn coyly stepped closer to him, putting both her hands on his chest. She stayed for a moment till he became lost in her appeal, then drew a spell in her hands that sent a blast at his chest and sent him flying off into the wall.


	11. Pasts(I)

The gym started off slow, so with the plenty down time, Steve and Kiera head over to the Witter's bakery for remodeling. Katie Witter agreed to all of Lindsay and Kiera's plans, even to the ones Steve didn't know of. The girls made the blueprints, and Steve and Sam did the construction while the brothers helped when they could. The student corner built first, right in time for Halloween. Steve made friends with old people and war veterans, and Kiera befriended the regular kids at the bakery.

"So, do we got any plans for halloween?" Kiera asked Steve as they cleaned up the gym after closing one night.

"Why? Do you?" Steve answered her question with a question.

"Katie's throwing a little party at the bakery. Obviously, we're invited."

"And obviously, you've already accepted the invitation." Steve knew.

"Not like we got anything better to do. Hey! I got a fantastic idea!" Kiera jumped of the reception desk.

"I'm not going to find it so fantastic on the get go, am I?"

"What if you went as Captain America! And Sam could be your, what were they?"

"Howling Commando?"

"Yeah, that. What do you think?"

"And people won't start to wonder if I'm actually Captain America?"

"Trust me, in this age, a lot of people aren't that smart." Kiera boldly replied as she helped Steve put away the last of the gym tools.  
"While we're on the topic, did you ever have any girl Howling Commandos?"

"Well, she wasn't exactly a Howling Commando," Steve derailed, "but she was something."

"And something especially special to you?" Kiera prodded.

"Peggy Carter. She was my guide; moral, strategic. She owes me a dance." Steve reminisced as he sat on a machine.

"Steve, is she..." Kiera didn't want to say the word.

"No, no. She's still alive. That's what kind of makes it harder."

"If she's as good as you, how did she have a part in making an agency like S.H.I.E.L.D?"

"Believe it or not, S.H.I.E.L.D wasn't always that bad, it was made to reestablish the first war agency. The SSR fell off the tracks after the war ended. But I guess the 1940's were limited by society; a frail kid from Brooklyn couldn't be a soldier, a woman couldn't be a leader, or pretty much anything. That's one of the biggest reasons she joined S.H.I.E.L.D's founders. Howard Stark made sure she had the authority."

"Wait, Howard Stark? As in rich guy, technology industry."

"Yea that guy. What's so amazing?" Steve was perplexed.

"You were friends with Tony Stark's father! That is like, well, in the top 5 list of coolest things about you. So, is it okay I go dressed as Agent Peggy Carter on halloween?"

"If you think you could pull it of!" Steve teased her.

"And now that you know Peggy's backstory with S.H.I.E.L.D, what's yours?" Steve asked in all seriousness.

"Oh boy, here goes. Once upon a time, when I was 8..."

 _"Kiera, it's your bed time honey!" Mrs. Rickman came in the room as Kiera cleaned up her toys._

 _"Okay! I'm just going to put Polly to bed," the little girl replied as she tucked her doll in her bed._

 _"Here's your toothbrush. I'll be right outside if you need me." Mrs. Rickman lead Kiera to the bathroom with her new toothbrush._

 _"I'm 8 years old now, I'm a big girl. I can go to the bathroom by all myself."_

 _The doorbell rang and Mrs. Rickman had to drag Kiera back into the bathroom. It was one of Kiera's 8 year old things to do, being the first one to open the doors to the bell._

 _"Now, don't you worry and stay right here and brush your teeth. Daniel will get the door." Kiera pouted and went back to the bathroom as Daniel came out the kitchen to tend to the door._

 _She ran the tap slow so she could hear what was going on._

 _"Hello, may I help you?" Daniel said as he opened the door_

 _"Good evening, I apologize for the late hour, but we're here with a concern about your neighbor, Mrs. Evans." A loud, man's voice replied, and she heard cars in the background._

 _"Of course. Please, join me on the porch." That was the last thing she could properly hear before the door closed and she returned her attention to the task at hand._

 _As Kiera brushed her teeth in the bathroom, lights beamed through the blinds. She quickly rinsed and turned off the tap, and tip toed to the window. She crunched below the pane to see through the shutters._

 _It was dark outside, like always, but that night it just felt different. Like that dream or movie where the camera pulses towards you as if something bad was going to happen. The black was suddenly shattered by bright white headlights, and an engine soared through the silence as it shut off. It was a black van of some sort, but not one that looked family friendly._

 _As Kiera tried to focus on it, she could faintly tell the white-grey outline of a bird. She squinted her eyes to see better, but a person suddenly walked up to the window, his side towards the house. He held a big gun in his hands and wore a curling wire behind his ear. And on his bicep, was a white Eagle. There was a burst of noise from behind the man's ear and Kiera quickly hunched down to the floor, almost about to cry._

 _As the man stood his post, the voice through the wire became more clear:_

 _"Mrs Evans' body was found on the site of a car crash. A semi truck crashed into a blue Volkswagen," the other voice said._

 _"Oh Lord have mercy. The bug sounds like hers."_

 _"I have been made aware that she has left behind a little girl."_

 _There was a pause._

 _"To the extent of my knowledge, her daughter was with her. They never left each other."_

 _Mr. Rickman lied. She was hiding in their bathroom, but why would he have lied._

 _"You wouldn't mind if I came inside?"_

 _"I'll take the liberty to say I've been a lawyer in my past life. And given the hour of night, I'm sure you can understand if I ask for some papers."_

 _"Of course, I'm afraid I don't have them on me tonight. I apologize for the interruption, and I truly am sorry for your loss."_

"The morning after, the Rickman's got my stuff from our house and they sweet talked me as they dropped me at a foster house. They used to write letters to me once in a while, but then I was given to a family. And then returned, and then given out again. But then 3 years ago, I decided that I wasn't a rag doll, and I left. Leave everything behind."

"Sometimes, the best that we can do is to start over." Steve quoted Peggy as he decided she would do a heck of a job as a Peggy Carter.  
"So, we'll go costume shopping in the morning? I need an American flag basically, and _you_ need a red Stetson."

"Honest to God, Steve!" Kiera exclaimed, reeling in from her sadness

"What? Captain _America_ needs to have an American outfit, and what's more American than red, blue, and stars?"

"I was _talking_ about the red Stetson!" she jokingly punched him in the chest.

"It was pretty in fashion in the 40's. Completes the badass "what're you gonna do about it" female super spy look,"

"Okay, okay. We'll go costume hunting together. And you are NOT wrapping an American flag around yourself."


	12. Pasts(II)

Loki and Sigyn had become closer friends in her time there, even more since they had to keep her identity secret. Her cover was that she was a cousin of Sif, lady Asta.

"Does Valhalla differ much from your palace?" He asked one day as they walked in the garden.

Sigyn visibly paused, and Loki knew what he had done wrong.

"Only share if you wish to, I am aware of-"

"It was beautiful, Akersush." She cut him off.  
"There was a winding tower at the end of the enclosed courtyard. We used to play so much there, games in the yard, running up and down the stairs in the tower. Of course, that was the 'lovers' spot, so we'd oft get run out.

"My rooms were grand. The common room was decorated with tapestries my mother had passed down to me. Oh the stories they told. The chaise was my favorite place to sit. It was close to the fireplace and I used to lean over it, gossiping with my hand maidens. Sometimes we'd sneak in sweats and trinkets of wine, and I'd show them tricks while we did our hair."

"That I did as well"

"You did your hair?!" Sigyn joked.

"No, the tricks part. Keep a secret will you? I still do!"

She laughed.

"Was it your mother, who taught you magic?" He changed the topic.

"No, my mother did not have powers, but she did everything in her capacity to help me when I struggled. She used to say I was gifted."

"So you went to school," he knowingly shrugged.

"So I went to school. I became best of friends with Amora, though she was older than me, and better than me. We were inseparable, closer than she was with her sister, Loreli. She taught me this spell that we used to send each other letters without having to wait weeks. I can't say I never envied her. She was the teacher's favorite student. See Amora's entire family has powers, and I was the only gifted one in mine. So the professor always looked down on me, but Amora always knew how to pick me up."

"Sound like Thor and I. I would fight the world for him, but I can't say I don't envy him. Being father's favorite and entitled to things only because he's older. Father may have a fault, but my big brother's always there for me."

"I won't condone it, but being the first or only child has many responsibilities.

"But there are things that I only wish were OFFERED to me!"

"Thor doesn't have me," Sigyn said without thinking it through.

Then it hit her.

"I- I mean we've only had the chance to meet because you're not your brother."

"If only you knew my brother, you'd-"

"Brother! I have found you!" They were interrupted as Thor jumped down from the sky.

"When was I lost?" Loki asked in his ever cold tone.

"Since you've become so immersed in your beautiful company," he pushed Loki aside and went to his friend.

"Thor, prince of Asgard." Thor kissed her hand. "I say I have never seen you before, for Thor isn't known for forgetting a creature as full of beauty as are you."

"I-" she stopped herself.

Thor wasn't supposed to know.

Loki stepped in to cover for her.

"Brother! Do mind yourself, Lady Asta is a cousin of Sif. I'd say you've been on her bad side far too long!"

"Lady Sif! What's the need to include her, baby brother. You only need say I embarrass you, and I shall excuse myself." Thor elbowed his brother.

"Thor!" Loki jumped at his older brother and they playfully wrestled till both of them remembered the lady standing there.

The boys quickly jumped to their feet, and after a quick childish hand fight, they straightened their clothes and made themselves presentable.

"Mind my baby brother, lady Asta, for he is as little involved with women as I have bedmates. If you ever feel angry at him, you will find an ally in me, for I know all his secrets."

"I'm most grateful for your offer, my Prince. But I must retire to my cousin now."

"Enlighten us, Thor. How many bedmates _have_ you?" Sif's voice interjected.

"Lady Sif, indeed you are cousins with Asta. I suppose I shan't stay around have my rear handed to me. Come Mjolnir, let us battle the Warriors Three."

Thor swung Mjolnir and flew away, meanwhile, Loki had disappeared too.

Sigyn laughed at the theatrics and walked back to the castle with Sif.

"You have feelings for Thor, no?"

"I have only heard my name next to his since birth, lady Sigyn. Asgard isn't known to be lenient. As we stand, I am to marry Thor, whether or not he loves me in return, or spares his love between the many women in the realm. But let's not discuss my dead romance, let's explore yours yet to be born."

"You won't find me a romantic rival, Sif. I have no interest in that hot headed Prince."

"But his little brother, yes?" Sif smiled down at her.

"Well, he and I do have much in common. And he was my first kiss. But he only sees me as a student." She said, sad.

"One thing about Loki, he doesn't spend much effort in the way of others where he gets nothing in return. Maybe except for Thor perhaps. And now you."

Sigyn smiled upon knowing her feelings might be returned.

"Aside from his silver tongue and magical spells, Loki is very predictable. And I predict a romance in your near future."

As Sigyn blushed and looked to the sky, overhead, a raven flew in the opposite direction, a smirk on his beak if he could have.


	13. Dress up

The Witter's Halloween party turned out great. Of course, there were assortments of pastries, with a couple healthy items that Kate had snuck in. Since Halloween isn't Halloween without candy, there were bowls full at every wall and corner of the recreation hall. Steve wasn't able to get drunk, and Kiera wasn't allowed to touch a bottle, a rule which Kiera and Lindsay scowled at over their red cups of red punch.

The girls found company with Lindsay's social circle from school. The boys recognized Kiera as the prettiest in the picture, and Kiera played her part as Peggy to warn them off. She wasn't too cold with them, as ultimately she accepted a dance with one of the boys, which Steve noticed. He watched over his pretend little sister like a real older brother. Alan Witter saw Steve being all broody and lonesome, and made his way over to chat.

"Tired of the party, old man!" He landed a hard pat on Steve's shoulder.

The name made the WWII vet chuckle.

"No, no! I'm having fun. Been a long time since, actually. Taking a break, is all," Steve was honest.

Alan stood shoulder to shoulder with Steve, and they both saw the same view.

"Your sister's fit in great!" Alan noticed.

"Yeah, she does that. Sees the best in everyone."

Alan caught the subtlety in his comment.

"Hey, if you ever have boy trouble, you let me know. I'm, well, Katie and I are part of the PTA. Though I don't doubt for a second you couldn't handle it yourself."

"Actually, I think Kiera can take care of herself all her own pretty well!" He took a sip and smiled at his sister as she saw him.

"Yes she can! And that leaves you with no excuse what so ever!"

"For what?" Steve failed to catch on.

"Come on! A chap like you, single? I just can't see it."

"Didn't think I was anyone's type."

"What? You gonna hold on to that till you're 70?" Alan intended that as a joke, but it struck Steve close.

"You know what, maybe 70 years _is_ a little too late," Steve told Alan, from experience, then took a swig of his bottle.

"Exactly! My man, I've got every single girl coworker of mine asking for your number!" Alan cheered him on.

"You didn't actually give it to them, did you!" Steve joined the conversation.

"Buddy, I can do you one better. I'm gonna be your wingman tonight!" Alan swung an arm over Steve's neck and led him to the floor.

"Al, really," Steve tried to resist, failing in his attempt.

"No, seriously. Now hurry up before Kate catches us!"

By the end of the night, both Steve and Kiera had landed a couple phone numbers, taken a lot of photos, and stuffed themselves till thanksgiving. The trio-consisting of Steve's captain America, Sam's howling commando, and Kiera's Peggy Carter- came second in the costume competition, losing first place to an old man dressed as a mesh of Hugh Hefner and Larry King. Kate Witter took their photo and uploaded it on her blog from a neighborhood in Washington D.C, and it was immediately registered by an A.I. in upstate New York.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Life as usual returned to Asgard; farmers farmed, welders welded, the warriors warred, and the royals attended to guests and business. On one occasion, Odin invited delegates from another kingdom to talk trades and treaties, and in their honor, Valhalla hosted a masquerade ball.

Prince Thor was delighted, hosting a feast with unlimited mead and beautiful maidens who threw themselves at him. Lady Sif wanted to throw those same women 50 yards away from her betrothed, perhaps into the arms of the warriors three, and she had the strength to do just that. But the Goddess of war knew how to keep her soul at peace, masking her ire behind a fake smile. As did the other prince; Loki. He didn't have the heart for infidelity, nor a mind for mead and politics, but the God of Mischief had a tongue silver enough to deceive the truest of believers.

The celebrated night offered nothing that amused the Prince of MIschief, ironically, not until he saw _her._ She made an impressive attempt to hide herself behind the biggest mask with the highest feathers, but her hair betrayed her. Even pinned close to her scalp in buns and ringlets, it was the whitest gold he'd ever seen. Loki watched her from his throne as she laughed and twirled with other maidens, as her nimble fingers brought food to her mouth. And he watched with jealousy when other men made their failed attempts at her.

Even Thor made his advances on lady Sigyn, but she politely refused him. This of course earned him some laughs and taunts, but the crown prince let nothing affect his pride. Thor laughed it off, even directed his attention to his brother, and quickly realized he was not the subject of his brother's gaze. Thor followed Loki's sight to the lady in the white and green dress, and went up to pass on some brotherly advice.

"Agh! I would have expected the God of Mischief to have the night of his life at a masquerade!" He leaped steps up to the throne but Loki sat as he was, unfazed, staring at the crowd with his chin on his hand.

"And you pine for the beauty of the ball. Go for it, my little brother! Tonight is a night of socially acceptable misdemeanor, and you waste it sulking away on your throne. Go snare your rabbit, my hound, and while you're at it, catch me one as well."

Thor stood there proud of himself, but his brother didn't move an inch. As Thor patted Loki on the back, his hand went through the enchanted image of his brother, which twitched and disappeared upon being disturbed. Thor awkwardly skimmed a hand over his head then fixed himself and went to join the festivities again.

"I suppose you don't need my help after all, enh?"

Loki stalked her from among the crowd as Sigyn went about meeting people and picking small fruits to eat. Her weaving pattern became more prominent and Loki supposed he'd been caught, but never the less he tailed her.

Sigyn looked over her shoulder suddenly and Loki hid behind a taller fellow. When the man moved, there was a messy crowd now where Sigyn had been a second before. Loki rushed into it, not caring who he bumped into, turning the masqued maidens toward him to see if any of them were her. He caught a glimpse of her feathers and swam towards it, and Sigyn stopped at the garden doors to see if he was still following. Loki didn't bother walking anymore, and instead ported himself at the garden stairs. He caught her dress tail disappearing down a path, and with a sly smirk, teleported himself to appear ahead of her, and she bumped into him while expecting him to be following her.

Loki trapped her in his arms and spoke to her breathlessly,

"Caught you!" he said.

He pried the masque from her face but the maiden gawking back at him was not Lady Sigyn. Loki immediately released her embarrassed, and the woman backed away with fear and curtseyed.

"Forgive me, your highness! I was only acting under orders!" she cried expecting reprimand.

"Off you go!" Said the prince, and with a twist of his hand, had the woman smoked back to the party.

A resounding laughter took his attention and he shifted to see Lady Sigyn laughing uncontrollably, amused by his plight.

Loki sternly walked over to her, intent on showing disapproval, but her laugh was catchy, and finally he relented, chuckling himself as he approached her.

"That was very childish of you," he chided with his best attempt to keep a stern look on his face

"Some may even call it mischevious!" she puffed her chest and boldly announced, leaving the usually silver tongued God of Mischief speechless.

Within a second, Loki reached for Sigyn's arm and held it against her back as her front was tightly pressed against his. He lowered his head closer to her as he spoke next.

"Then I suppose you'll do just fine being wed to the God of Mischief!" he breathed over her mouth, and for a moment it seemed Sigyn would let him kiss her, but then a sly smirk crept up her face. Sigyn released her arms from his grasp and, picking up her skirt, she ran towards the maze.

She looked back over her shoulder only once, to taunt him. "Catch me, and you can have me!"

As Loki ran after her into the maze, intent on snaring his rabbit, his mother looked on from the top of the garden stairs, overjoyed by her son's newfound happiness and what his near future had in store.


	14. Thanks A Lot

By thanksgiving time, business at the gym had boomed. People came in with the hope of loosing weight before they gained it all back in on day. Before the 31st though, there was the 11th, which was Veterans Day. Sam took them to his other work, where they hung out with war veterans. Kiera intently listened to their stories, some of them even recognized Captain America, and it looked like everything was fine. But even the parade didn't cheer up Steve. He took them to the museum, where he watched his life movie over a couple of times. Kiera grew fond of the red Stetson, and eventually had to drag her brother out of the theater. Their next stop was at the wall, where Steve introduced his sister to his best friend.

Kiera drove back home with Steve, stopping at an ice cream parlor on the way. She paid, from the money Steve gave her, and the money she made at the bakery.

"What if you could have done something." Kiera stated, less a question, and more a statement she herself was familiar with.

"What if I could have done something." Steve repeated in agreement.

"How did you two meet?" Kiera asked. As he finally began to tell her, Kiera thought of a plan to both cheer Steve up and repay him.

Over the next few days, Kiera started going out a lot. Going to the park with her new friends, hanging out at the bakery. At least that was what she told Steve. In reality, she worked at the bakery earning money. Ever the artist, Kiera quickly learned how to use a bag of icing and other decorative tools. Like Steve's muscles attracted business at the gym, Kiera's cupcakes were a popular demand at the bakery, and Katie rewarded her for it.

Still, she managed to keep up with friends if she was let out early or if they came by the bakery, which was how Steve found her secret earlier than she'd expected to. But luckily for her, she'd already picked out her gifts for Steve.

The eve of Thanksgiving, Steve was trying to get Kiera to sleep early so she could wake up early. Without nightmares, the girl could sleep till the afternoon. Only, he couldn't find her. There was a bump in the bar and Steve hustled downstairs.

He shook his head as he walked to the bar, annoyed.

"Kiera Rogers, if you don't wake up tomorrow, we're not-" he flipped the switch up and froze.

Kiera was standing at the bar, holding a cupcake with a single candle on it, and a couple things behind her on the till.

"Happy Thanksgiving big bro!" She smiled sheepishly but proud of what she had done.

"What are you doing?" Steve said mid laugh.

"Well, I was planning a whole lot more elaborate event, but since you already found out and it's thanksgiving, I thought why not?"

He sat on the stool next to her, examining the things there. He wondered where she'd hid everything before.

"Why not what?"

Kiera rolled her eyes and sat back down, putting the cupcake on the bar table.

"THANK you, duh. _And_ , cheer you up."

"Cat..." Steve didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry I annoyed you and tagged along with you. But you took me in still and... and you made a home just for me." There were tears in her eyes. "You've been the best family I've ever had. So, Th-thank you, Steve."

Steve smiled and pulled her into a hug as she laughed and cried at the same time.

"And _you,_ are the best little sister ever." He pulled her away to look at her. "As far as annoying goes, little siblings are _supposed_ to be annoying, right?" He poked her nose.

"So is that my ticket to keep being annoying?"

Steve laughed. "Doesn't mean there won't be reprimand. Let's move this party along then, shall we?"

"Oh, right. Here, I got you a gift."

Kiera handed him a giant gift bag and he threw up a brow as he took it. Inside was a backpack, dark blue with a dirty gray star in the center. It reminded him of his first suit.

"Wow! This is nice. Where did you find it?"

"I Googled Captain America. Some government website had your picture. I got the backpack with the color. The star I patched on. But go on," she pushed his shoulder, "look inside."

He opened the bag and found a picture frame wrapped in tissue. Steve expected some cheesy photo of him caught off guard or of them together. But what he found was something he hadn't expected in a million years. A candid photo of Captain America celebrating a victory with his troop. In the center was him and Bucky proudly holding each other's arms in a brotherly fashion and smiling proud but tired. He took a minute to compose himself before looking at her.

"Where..."?

"The government's got to be good for something! Look in the back of it."

Steve followed directions and took off the back of the frame. There was a white paper that's expected in frames. But he turned it over and found it to be something so much more. On it was a real life drawing of Captain America and Bucky Barnes posing with one arm swung over the other's shoulder. Steve looked like the older brother while Buck looked like the tired little one forced to take the picture.

"I drew it," Kiera said as he ran a hand over the paper. Steve shook his head with a small chuckle and dissembled the frame, putting the drawing in the front and the photograph turned over behind it.

"That's better."

"And that's not all."

Steve huffed and dug deeper into the bag. A small paper bag with some chain in it. He poured the item in his hand and out fell two dog tags. One for Steve and one for Bucky. On the other side of his had 'best big brother' engraved on it. He chuckled at it and stood up to give Kiera a big hug.

"I got myself one too, I don't know if I should..."

"Let me see?" Steve asked.

Kiera pulled out a chain from her back pocket and handed it to Steve. He read the dog tag.

"Kiera Rogers Dawson. October 26, 1998."

He smiled and held the chain out.

"For, the best little sister ever." He said as he put it on her and kissed her head.

"Thanks. Now, cupcake?" Kiera moved past him and lit the candle on the cupcake.

Steve blew out the candle to please her, and dabbed some frosting on her nose before splitting the cake between them.

"Now, bed." He scooped her over his shoulder and towed her upstairs to her room.

In bed, Kiera didn't resist much and fell asleep quickly while Steve stayed awake in the armchair in her room, reminiscing his past and contemplating his future as he fiddled with the dog tags in his hand.

Thanksgiving, and Christmas, and New Years was spent divided between Sam and the veterans and the Witters family. The siblings surprised each other with meaningful gifts, and enjoyed the buzz at the gym before and after the holidays. Alan Witter continued to set up Steve with dates, but an adult or more people had to be around when Kiera went. Lucky for Steve, she didn't find anyone interesting enough to date.

January and February went by cold but the groundhog didn't see his shadow probably and spring came fast, and went fast. April was humid and hot rains, and it was on one of these kind of days when he came.

Steve was training some clients at the gym when he walked in. Dressed in his long black coat in the hot humid day, he drew attention of the clients and the trainer. Steve left his current client with work and excused himself to meet the walk in.

"Director," he said as he wiped his hands with a towel and walked towards the office.

"Captain," Nick Fury returned the greet.  
"Nice place you got for yourself here. Didn't take you for an entrepreneur."

"No, you just took me for a super soldier whose only existence is to serve your beck and call."

Kiera walked home from the park having helped some friends with their school project. She'd had a good day and was excited to go back to the gym and bugger clients. But as soon she rounded the corner, all that excitement winded out of her as if she'd walked into a vacuum. From her spot-a large distance away from the gym- she could see the cars parked outside. The black SUVs with a white eagle on the side as big as the presidential seal. Sadness and anger double teamed inside her and she ran down the opposite direction, to the bakery.

"You here to check up on me or do you actually want something?"

"Right. When you crashed the plane back them to drown the hydra technology from the world..."

"Let me guess, you found it."

"We did. And, you're the best resource we have on it."

"Let me get this straight: you want me to work on, and help you put to use hydra technology?"

"Would it ease your mind any if I told you it wasn't invented by Hydra? It's an alien object, which fell from the sky into their hands."

"Listen, I won't help you use the same thing I wasted 70 years of my life for. And now I'm building a new life, an SSR _free_ life. It is the _least_ that your agency owes me, to stay away."

They exchanged more dialogue, nobody took a seat and Sam came over to check what was up.

"This man is..." Steve began to introduce but Fury cut him off.

"Just about to leave. I appreciate the time, Mr. Dawson." Fury nodded to Sam and he and Steve walked the director out.

At the entrance, Steve took notice of the big white bird on the car.

"Eagle?" He asked with a brow raised. The bird wasn't the problem, the scene was.

"Freedom." Fury answered shortly as he opened the back door of one of the SUVs. "Good day, Captain."

The parade of cars went down the street and Sam exhaustedly put his hands on his hips.

"SHIELD?" He asked, his face contorting from looking in the direction of the setting sun.

"Big guy in SHIELD." Steve told and walked back towards the gym.

"Shouldn't Cat be home by know?"  
Steve stopped in his way and looked in the direction of the park. He thought about it but soon came to a quick realization. His eyes clenched and his head threw back.

"She saw them, didn't she?" Sam figured from Steve's distress.

"Yeah, she knows."

 _Thanks a lot, SHIELD._


	15. Lost

Steve and Sam ran opposite ends of the town looking for Kiera. She wasn't at the bakery, and Sam told a lie that wouldn't make Katie know anything was wrong. Steve ran through and around the park, glancing up every tree, but Kiera wasn't there. They went home after two fruitless hours, exhausted and out of options. Steve was restless and Sam tried to make him not think bad thoughts. Alcohol wasn't much help to the super soldier, but there was almost half an empty carton across the floor.

Steve tried to take his mind off the way he knew best: exercise. A few push-ups by super soldier count, some weight lifting, a little rope whipping. But no Kiera. Not till he was jabbing punches at the bag. They heard the door slam shut almost glass shatteringly hard. Steve stopped his punches and they both ran to the entrance. Kiera huffed past them ignoring their pleas to tell them where she'd gone.

"Hey! How was the project at the park?" Steve casually asked trying to ease the tension.

"Great." She quickly replied and dug out some hand wraps and began wrapping her hands as she stormed to the punching bag.

"You were working late today?"

"Someone called off at the shop so I volunteered." She began bouncing on her toes, prepping for a punch.

"Kiera-" Steve finally approached direct.

"Why were they here?" Kiera cut him off as she started with a double punch.

Steve tried to give her an explanation but it fell on deaf ears.

"They wanted to-"

"Why did you let them IN!" She enforced her question with a punch that sent the bag swinging.

Suddenly, a very visible green aura enveloped her hands at first, but appeared to be growing around her body.

"Hey Cat..." Sam tried to draw her attention to the flares but Kiera was lost in her anger. Who knows where she picked up this trait.

"They used you!" Kiera reminded Steve with a punch to the bag. "They took your life!" A double punch sent the bag tottering. "They killed my mom!" She yelled as if it didn't matter to Steve and the green flames in her hands flared, linked to her emotion.

"Cat, calm down." Steve attempted a way to touch her, but it was as if the flames were protecting her.

"No! They don't deserve you! They. Deserve. To. Die!" Kiera punctuated each word with a punch, and at the last one there was a ball of power in her hands and she punched through it as Sam and Steve were too late to tell her. Not that she would have listened. With that last punch, Kiera went flying back into the opposite wall and Steve ran after.

The two men pulled her out of the drywall as she lay limp in the rubble.

"Hey! Cat! Wake up buddy!" Steve slapped her face quickly and lightly, trying to get some reaction out of her. He rubbed her cold hands and checked her heartbeat. But under all the bloodied and bruised body, Kiera was cold.

"Sam! Car, now!" He ordered and Sam obeyed as Steve cradled Kiera up and ran after Sam to the car. Nobody locked the gym as the car went racing to the nearest hospital. Fast enough to run up an ambulance at the emergency entrance. The ready staff came rushing and Steve placed his sister on the available stretcher, telling the medics all that was necessary for them to know to help her.

Steve even forced his way into the theatre, watching idly as the doctors and nurses ran about. The machine that Kiera was hooked up to was calm in the beginning, but suddenly went berserk as did Kiera, her body thrashing on the table.

"She's coding! I need a crash cart in theatre C!"

Steve stepped up as soon as he heard but the doctor who was apparently the lead held him back.

"Sir! You need to step out, you're not a helping hand. We'll try the best we can," she calmly but stressfully threw him out.

Steve stood right outside the swinging door as additional nurses ran past him with a medical cart and other supplies, and watched helplessly as the door closed.

The doors pushed open and the soldiers ran into the court, having taken a beating. From there _own_ fellow men as it turned out.

Odin stood at his throne as the soldiers unceremoniously marched into his court and formed a semi circle in front of him, ready to protect.

"Explain yourselves!" Odin bellowed as the warriors kneeled in front of their king.

"All-Father, there has been a breach in the castle!"

"Why has Heimdall not informed me of it?!" The king raged, his armory appearing on him.

"He was one of the first to be enthralled, sire."

"And who is this intruder!" Queen Frigga, who'd been sitting nearby, asked the obvious question.

"It is believed to be Lorelei, ma'am. The younger sister of the Enchantress."

"By Norns! How did you escape her grasp!"

"We were met by our own men, who fought us for her name."

Frigga stood by her husband, very well aware of what Lorelei was capable of.

"And where are the brothers?" Frigga asked for her sons.

"Prince Thor is unknown to us, but prince Loki is with his betrothed."

"Find Thor at once! He will fall like hot wax. Inform Loki of what has occurred." The queen left immediately to find her eldest son, trusting her young one to be safe.

"This is not a battle of the men. Hertha!" Odin beckoned for a maid.

The little thing came quivering forward.

"Bring me the Goddess of War immediately!"

The bowed quickly and ran off.

5 minutes later, Sif was marching into Odin's court, her sword bloodied already.

"It is Lorelei. Either she has become powerful, or our warriors are weak." She took a moment to continue. "She has Haldor."

Odin knew what that meant. Haldor was one of the better generals, and Sif's lover.

"We need a shield against her throes if the men that we have can be used. And if we can, try not to kill our own men." She spoke while gazing at her bloodied sword.

Odin clutched a string around his neck and spoke words that Sif did not understand, and within the next second, Frigga appeared before them, apparently been taken out of a fight.

"My king, lady Sif." Frigga didn't waste time getting accustomed to the change in surrounding.

"Sif has proposed we need a shield against Lorelei's weapon: her voice."

"Your men mustn't hear her sirens, you are correct. But _she_ mustn't be allowed her voice. One step at a time."

Frigga knelt on the ground, collecting her hands as she spoke in the old tongue. A golden white aura encircled her hands and she seemed oblivious as she kept chanting on. With an ashy burst, her chant seemed to be completed and Frigga rose with her hands clasped around something. Her open hands revealed two buds, connected by a metal wire.

"These will help keep her voice out." Frigga explained and went over to her husband, placing a bud in each ear, the wire going behind his head.

"It took a while to make one, my queen. We need more." Sif regretfully informed.

"Indeed, lady Sif. I would need Loki."

"Where is he?"

Across the castle and through the battle, Loki was in one of his hideouts known to a few. There he tinkered and tailored, making many attempts to make the perfect wedding present for his beloved Sigyn.

"Are you truly sure you love her? Cause your gifts to me were a dozen times better."

Unfazed, Loki looked toward the pile of discarded gift items where stood Lorelei, with one of the items hovering over her hand as she examined in.

"Remember that... _body chain_ you gave for one of our dates? Oh! Remember _how_ you gave it to me?"

Lorelei's attempts to be sultry only got on Loki's nerves and he wished for her to leave.

"Is there a purpose to your visit, Lorelei? As my memory serves, you were banished from Asgard."

"Hmm..." Lorelei hummed and walked around around the room.

"Well I thought I would come and personally congratulate you on your engagement to prin- sorry, _Queen_ Sigyn of Alynia?"

Loki stopped what he was doing, his full attention on Lorelei.

"H-"

"Oh I'm sure by now you're aware how I was school mates with your fiancé."

Lorelei sultrily stepped around the tinkering table, coming closer to Loki, who was slowly collecting energy to fight Lorelei with magic.

"To be honest, my return to Asgard is completely independent of your wife to be, but you know me! I like making things... personal."

Loki was beginning to pick up on Lorelei's meaning, also sensing her voice start to fill his mind. He started to fight it.

"Did your dear Sigyn tell you how she stole my sister from me?"

Loki quickly caught on, but his gender put him at an utter disadvantage. He wished to spell her away to another realm, but his body was becoming paralyzed. Lorelei was winning the battle in his mind.

"Now watch me steal her lover!" Lorelei was almost giddy with excitement, allowing Loki a second of release, but as soon as his hand was up, Lorelei grabbed his fist, pushing it away as she grabbed him into a kiss.

The general of Asgard's army had lost.


	16. Package deal

Steve was pacing in the waiting room. There had been no word on Kiera for some time. Sam gave up trying to make Steve calm down. Now, he was trying to call anywhere they could get help with the bill. The click of the waiting room door made them quickly pay attention as the doctor who had pushed Steve out of the E.R. came in with a clipboard.

"Hi. I'm Dr. Jennifer Slate. I'm your sister's primary doctor. Can you tell me more about what happened?"

"Um, I received guests from the government who wanted to discuss some confidential matter regarding my family. Kiera wasn't really happy to see them. At first, she ran away. But when she came back, she was really mad. She kept shouting things and hitting the punching bag in our gym. And the next minute she was passed out on the floor."

"Okay." Dr. Slate said as she adjusted her notes.

"Anything you can tell me about Kiera, doctor? How's she doing?"

Dr. Slate put down her clipboard in her lap and looked at Steve.

"She appears to be in a state of stress coma. It's different from the coma everyone seems to know of. So, what happened is that she had too much going on in her brain. Too many neurons firing more than her brain could handle and that led to her brain almost completely shutting off everything."

"W-will she wake up?" Steve asked nervously.

"Oh definitely. She'll wake up, I can't really say when. That'll be up to her and her brain. Are there somethings going on in your house that might have caused her this much stress?"

"We lost our parents in Germany last year and we were moved back to America. It's been stressful of course, I apparently didn't know how much."

"I'm sorry for your loss. I do need you to fill out her data sheet for me." She handed him the clipboard.

Sam and Steve looked at each other. Can't tell the doctor the girl's an alien!

"Can we get some time on that? We're not biological siblings. I'll have to look through the papers."

"Sure. Take your time, but not too long. I'm afraid I'll also be needing to know whether you'll be paying out of pocket or insurance?"

Steve couldn't say anything, but a new voice answered for him.

"I believe the accounts are paid in full. You can check with your hospital accountant."

Steve just stared at Nick Fury as he handed the doctor the clipboard back. Dr. Slate sensed the tension and took her leave.

"I don't need your help. Leave." Steve said and turned his back on Fury.

"This isn't a debt," Fury replied, but was confronted by Sam.

"I believe the captain asked you to leave." He said, his thumbs in his belt hook.

"I'm here to talk with the Captain, sir. Mind if we have a minute?"

"Sam stays." Steve ordered. He didn't look at them, just stared out the window. It was almost dawn.

"Like I've said, your sister's accounts are not dependent on our relationship. I would still like to ask you to have a look at these files. You're the best resource we have."

"Last time we met, Kiera almost died."

"I don't mean to be insensitive, but I hear she'll be sleeping for a while."

Steve almost growled.

"What are you gonna do, wait here in this room till she wakes up? Should you decide to join us, we'll take more hands-on responsibility of your sister. An agent will be with her 24/7, you'll obviously be kept well informed.

"We'll think about it." Steve told Fury, implying that he was package deal with Sam.

"How do we get in contact with you?"

"Again, I'll be stationing agents to standby the hospital for your sister. You can tell them when you're ready to join us."

For two days after Fury's visit, Sam and Steve sat lulling over the proposition. They came to the decision that they'd agree, only if Steve's conditions were met. No government bullshit.

Steve went back to the hospital to give his answer to the agents. He went to Kiera's room first to tell her his decision and how he'd keep her away from it. He kissed her head and spun off his seat, and stormed into the room next door.

A man sat on a wheelchair in a hospital robe as a redhead stood holding the handles.

"You tell Fury I'm in. But ONLY and ONLY if we do this my way."

"Oh he's good, isn't he!" The "patient" cheerfully commented to his pusher as he got off and peeled off the gown to reveal a suit underneath.

"We can take you to him," the girl said coldly.

"Great. Let's go."

Steve was the first out the door and waited to let the agents go ahead of him. The man walked with him as the girl walked fast paced ahead, too cool to care.

"It's very honorable what you're doing. For your sister."

"Thank you."

"I'm agent Phil Coulson. Big fan, sir!"

Steve smiled. "Nice to meet you, Phil Coulson."

The Black Widow rolled her eyes and smiled. She didn't have to turn back to know how ecstatic her boss was right now, walking shoulder to shoulder with his hero. She led them out of the hospital to a waiting van. Black, no emblem. The boys stopped behind her as she knocked.

She lazily woke up to a dome ceiling beautifully painted with flowers and vines. The walls were a warm vanilla color and the windows were tall, with a pillowed bench in front of one. She brought her hand above her face and smiled at what she saw. The emerald stone of the ring was greener and brighter than her fiance's suit. She caught her reflection in the giant stone and dreamily closed her eyes, thinking of the day she would become Lady Loki.

Sigyn got off the bed past the thin drapes surrounding the four sides of it. She watched out the window for a few minutes before she went and washed her face. Her maids in waiting cheerfully greeted her in her room, teasingly counting down the days to her wedding.

Today's dress was gold, matching the highlights of Loki's outfit. Sigyn smiled and twirled in the mirror, imagining how perfect they both would look in their matching outfits as they walked side by side. The accenting jewelry were pearled with green, a tribute to her future husband. As she led her ladies out to the feast room, Sigyn thought of her two wedding gowns.

Yes, there would be two wedding ceremonies; one private, one public. One between Loki and Queen Sigyn, and one between Loki and lady Asta. Lady Sif would be her made of honor in both. With the looming threat of the celestials, Sigyn's identity had to be hidden. Even Thor would only find out at the private wedding ceremony.

As Sigyn walked dreamily on, she didn't notice her entourage thinning out behind her. She was caught doubly unaware when she was suddenly plucked out at the hallway. Sigyn slowly recognized the long taught arms twirling her behind a pillar and began to laugh. Her open mouth apparently gave him permission to kiss her.

With one hand, Loki supported himself against the column as the other was busy pulling his lover closer still. He pulled back exhilarated, pressing his forehead to hers as they caught air.

''How needy would I sound if I begged father to move the wedding closer?" he asked through heavy breaths.

"A week is all that's left."

"Yet it taunts me as if eternity."

Sigyn laughed at his misery.

"You'll have to wait longer still before you can have me, love."

"Perhaps our mirages can walk the second aisle for us while we consummate our first!"

The kiss he pecked wasn't the first thing that made her blush.

"Are you trying to cheat me out of my wedding day?!"

"You're cheating me out of a wedding night, woman!"

"I would never! Every waking moment I dream of when finally I shall be yours and you, mine.

Loki prodded her with his forehead.

"I am already yours, my lady Loki." And he kissed her long again, stealing her breath.

After breakfast with the royal family which was filled with convesation about the upcoming wedding, the couple took a walk with Frigga in the gardens as they discussed detail about both wedding days. Loki abandoned them to sneak away to his tinkering layer and the mother daughter talked further on the idea of the wedding night.

Later, Sigyn was driven off to try more dresses and Frigga went to her husband. Not long time had passed when the peaceful music and laughter of young maidens fell hush to war cries. Maids tried to hide the more important women, a couple even lost lives. Sigyn didn't take to being stowed away and ported herself to her mother in law. She couldn't sense Loki anywhere.

At court, Frigga and Sif had gathered an army of Valkyrie and after a short dispute, Sigyn was allowed in, though her outfit was altered first. The women braced for invasion and were ready in battle forms. The doors burst in letting through the first wave, and Lady Sif led the charge. There were many casualties on both sides. The first wave was mid battle when the rest of the army simply marched in. The two queens were engaged in slaughtering enemies that had snuck past the Valkyrie. They were much too busy and were caught completely off guard when the troops began to split and circle the room, revealing the leader of the attack.

Lorelei walked in with a world winning smile escorted on the arms of a proud militant Loki. The goddess of war was stunned, turning back just in time to see Sigyn catch sight of Loki.

It took every atom of magic in her body to keep her heart from breaking, as he lover walked in the throes of her most personal nemesis.

A package deal.


	17. Up In The Air

"L-Loki?" Sigyn stuttered, shocked to find her fiancé with her mortal nemesis.

"Oh, evening there, S- your Highness! Hope you don't mind me just passing through. I believe you're blocking my seat?"

"The throne's not yours. It will never be!" Frigga declared with a puffed chest.

"Won't it? When I'm wed to the prince of Asgard?"

"You've got the wrong one." Sif motioned.

"Would you rather I have the right one, Sif?"

"You can try, bitch." Sif replied, her sword at the ready.

"See, Loki?" Lorelei sweetly turned to Loki, enticing him. "They have no respect for you. Wasting your potential while they hand their realm to a complete buffoon. Show them what you are."

Loki smirked and with a whirl of his hand, a dozen more soldiers beamed up into the room and Sif led the Valkyrie into battle again.

Lorelei proudly marched through the chaos like nothing was happening, but was met by Frigga's blade.

"Your plan is flawed, Lorelei. You will not have Asgard!"

Lorelei casually stepped back and wished a blade in her hand.

"Is it, really? Well my men are searching for his Sleepiness as we speak, and have full orders to kill on sight."

Sigyn, listening to their conversation nearby, took notice of her words and caught Loki heading towards Odin's chamber and snuck after him.

"And as far as your first born goes, whenever he does make the decision to come rescue his family, he'll be met by me."

"I'll have your neck before then!" The ever graceful queen threatened and engaged Lorelei into battle.

Being family, of course Loki knew exactly where his father was kept during his powerful naps. Hence he powerfully marched through the hall cleared of guards, and burst through the door, only to find it bare.

"He was moved," he scoffed to the floor, recognizing his tail.

"Contingency plan. Of course he was. You don't suppose we'd lay him out for anyone to kill?"

Loki chucked knowingly and turned.

"Heimdall."

"Stop it, love!" Sigyn begged, daring to come close.

"Break out of it, you are Loki, sorcerer supreme. Snap out of it! You don't think I know? You want the throne with or without Lorelei. You forget that you already have one, with me!" She came close enough to cup his cheek and Loki glowered. "You will be king of Alynia!"

Loki pushed her away and turned from her.

"And how could I be happy being king of nothing! You don't know me well, Sigyn!"

"You'd have me! Our family! You once said that mattered more to you than any crown ever could! Do you not remember any of that! Do you not remember this morning?!" Her puppy dog eyes did nothing to break the spell he was under.

"Where is Odin, Sigyn?" Loki asked stiffly, unaffected by her pleas.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Your stalling won't save him from what's to come. Where is he?!" He emphasized with green flares encircling his hands.

As much as it killed her to, Sigyn wasn't slow to put up her own defenses, but she knew, as did he, that she couldn't.

"I wouldn't if you pleaded." Sigyn said bravely.

Her courage twitched when he was instantly upon her, his grasp on her waist not at all endearing.

"I won't be the one begging." With a tug, she was glued to him, her arms pinned between their chests, which he took advantage of.

With a bubbly green substance dancing between his fingers, he tapped two to her forehead, sending the green spell shooting inside her mind to retrieve her memory.

Blood trickled down her nose and his heart burned. Even under Lorelei's spell, he was unable to hurt her. He immediately let her go, and she fell to the floor.

"You are not aware. You are not important enough to know." He correctly assumed that she did not know, and walked away from her, determined to complete his orders.

"You're still there." Sigyn whispered. "Stop, Loki. Lest you regret for eternity."

"And you're strong enough to stop me?" He turned and teased.

Sigyn rested her hands on the floor, holding her head and his attention. He drew closer, interested to see what she could do. He was caught off guard when she shot a white energy beam at him, sending him flying him into a column behind. The pillar cracked on impact and Loki lay in the rubble as Sigyn proudly strode his way.

"I asked you to stop." Her hair was mystically in the air as white smoke circled her hands.

Loki only scoffed at her show of strength and got himself standing. His cunning smile only lasted a second longer before he tossed a dagger at her from thin air. Even with her eyes glazed over, Sigyn brushed the dagger aside and shot at him again, which he dodged this time. Their quarry went on for some while and the student and teacher were proved to be evenly matched, till Loki found a cruel loophole.

Having managed to be in her personal space, Loki grabbed her arms and drew her in for a kiss, stunning her to loosen the control of her powers. With her brain unable to send orders to her hands, she wasn't aware when Loki had clasped a magic binding cuff to her hands. He pulled back and smiled cunningly into her golden eyes before roughly pushing her away.

"I seem to have the inability to kill you. Lorelei must be so disappointed in me. In any form, we can't have you in her way, off you go!"

Loki whisked his hand at her and with a cloud of green smoke, Sigyn was no longer in front of him, instead locked away in a cell where magic was of no use to her. With Sigyn dealt with, Loki fumed as he stormed back to the court where the battle still raged on.

The soldiers worked to keep Frigga away from their momentary Queen as she sat watching amusedly from the steps to the throne. Loki's reentrance from behind her only distracted her for a short second, but he had fully caught her attention when Loki waved his mother away from the fight.

"What the hell are you doing?!" She groaned, strengthening her control on him.

"They'll stay out of the way. Odin's not here." He kept walking as he spoke, not startled by Lorelei's magical appearance by his side.

"Heimdall." She cursed, realizing Odin was moved.

"You'll waste your time. We'll find Thor."

"Not with his better half we won't."

With that reminder, Loki finally stopped and turned to find the Goddess of War between the battle. When she finally came in sight, he managed to throw a spell on her eyes even with the great distance between them, and Sif fell to the floor, the clanging of her sword the last sound before the battle seized momentarily.

"You killed her?"

"And have her ghost haunt me? Please, she still fights, and it will surely take her a long minute to find herself displaced."

Lorelei cunningly smiled and wrapped around his arm as they walked out the court room. They had one step out the door and the magically drafted soldiers vanished in the wind.

Punch*

There's not enough time. I've gotta pull into the water.

punch punch*

You wont be alone.

undercut*

She's coding!

Oh God! This guy is still alive.

The links snapped like twigs as the bag spiraled off and landed with a heavy thud. Steve undid and rewrapped the tape around his knuckles and went for another. He had gotten it over his shoulder when he sensed her presence and let the bag slip behind him. He finally sat after a long workout session.

"Stalker by trade?" He asked the shadows as his head hung between his legs.

"Assassin, agent, mercenary...by trade." The voice replied cockily and Natasha Romanov sat beside Steve.

"Natasha Romanoff."

"Steve D- Rogers." Funny how he used to catch himself saying his real last name. By now it was the other way around.

"Can't sleep?"

"Last time I did that... went for 70 years." He pushed off the bag and stood catching his breath.

"Your... sister's not in 1950s Atlantic. Medicine's gone up since your nap."

Nat scoffed as she walked beside him and Steve smiled at her.

"What?" He shielded his eyes from the daylight as they stepped out onto the deck.

"There was... There was quite the buzz around here, finding you in the ice."

"I'll bet you they weren't as surprised as me." Steve said smiling a second before agent Coulson joined them.

"Nat. Captain."

Captain America nodded back.

"They need you at the bridge." He addressed Nat and off she went.

"I gotta say, it's an honor to meet you, officially. I sort of met you, I mean, I watched you while you were sleeping." Steve looked down on the guy walking next to him.

Coulson caught himself.

"I mean, I was...I was present while you were unconscious from the ice." He cleared his throat. "You know, it's really, it's just a...just a huge honor to have you on board."

"That guy belong here?" Steve nodded to the squirrelly little guy who seemed very unaware of his surrounding.

"That's Dr. Bruce Banner."

"Same guy trying to replicate the serum that was used on me?"

"A lot of people were. You were the world's first superhero. Banner thought gamma radiation might hold the key to unlocking Erskine's original formula."

"Didn't really go his way, did it?"

"Not so much. When he's not that thing though, guy's like a Stephen Hawking."

Steve didn't get that reference.

"He's... like a smart person. Dr. Banner!" Coulson called out to the scientist as they approached his way.

"Oh, yeah. Hi!"

The Captain and the Hulk finally meet.

"They told me you'd be coming."

"Word is you can find the cube."

"Is that the only word on me?" Banner asked, wringing his hands.

"Only word I care about." Said America's most righteous man.

"Must be strange for you, all this."

Looking around the military flight deck, Steve shook his head.

"This is actually kind of familiar. I just hope I'm the man for the job."

"Oh, you are. Absolutely." Nat pitched a vote of confidence upon her return.

"We...uh... we've made some modifications to the uniform." Coulson informed. "I had a little design input." With pride.

"The uniform? Aren't the Stars and Stripes a little...old fashioned?"

"Everything that's happening, the things that are about to come to light, people might just need a little old fashioned." Natasha Romanoff, the sentimentalist.

"We should head back inside soon. Meet you at the bridge." Coulson left ahead of them, leaving the avengers to talk.

"I thought Coulson was gonna swoon."

Steve Rodgers blushed in praise.

"Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet?"

"Trading Cards?" Even Sam wasn't that big of a fan.

"They're vintage, he's very proud."

The alarms went off, warning of imminent danger.

"Gentlemen, you may wanna step inside in a minute. It's gonna get a little hard to breath."

"Is this is a submarine?" Asked the 90 year old soldier.

Banner scoffed and stared death glares at the land he was standing on.

"Really? They wanted me in a submerged pressurized metal container?"

"Who said we're going down?"

Captain and Hulk exchanged looks and walked to the edge of the airspace to have air gushed at them as the rotators pushed the ship off the water.

"Oh, no. This is much worse."

The boys looked up as the skies grew near and Natasha stood with hands on her hips like a proud mother hen.

They were going up.


End file.
